


A Sip of You

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 101 Love Songs Fest, M/M, barista!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Minhyun is a barista and Jisung signs up for the “make a drink according to my mood” program. With every sip, Minhyun learns a little more about Yoon Jisung.





	A Sip of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #394: Person A remembering all the little stuff Person B have told him that even they don't remember.

Iced Americano (water + 1 or 2 shots of espresso) 

 

A common drink Hwang Minhyun found himself making was the iced americano. Whether it be a scorching hot summer day or a chilly winter day, the customers seemed to enjoy the cold bitter drink. Being naturally organized, Minhyun tended to prepare plastic cups in rows just so he could execute the multiple orders so quickly. To Minhyun, serving the iced drink got a little boring for him. There weren’t many steps to the whole process. He would just whip up an Americano then pour it over ice to cool it down. The only time he would enjoy making iced Americanos was when he got to serve them for his special program at the cafe. 

 

Being the owner’s brother, Minhyun was allowed to try out different promotions in the cafe. Therefore, he started a “Make a Drink According to my Mood” program. He had a habit of analyzing the details of his customers and wished to apply his observations of them to find the perfect drink for every single person. He always got excited when someone wished to start the program because he got the chance to make something new. However, he always started with the iced Americano. To Hwang Minhyun, he thought the iced Americano represented every first meeting of each customer. Just like the drink, each person presented a simple impression to him and whatever add-on the customer would request could be compared to the little bit of personality they present to him. The iced coffee was also the only drink he allowed the members of his program to customize because he could get a sense of what each customer’s preference was. 

 

On one bright autumn morning, another new person tried out Minhyun’s MDAM (Make a Drink According to my Mood) program. He watched calmly as the shorter brunnette pushed the glass door open. He suspected the other to be a university student who moved into the dorm nearby the cafe due to the backpack slung over his shoulder. The customer scanned a few of the shelves filled with homemade mugs,coffee packages and other assorted cafe goods (being interested in the designs with little animals on them Minhyun noted) that the Hwang family made before making his way to Minhyun who waited patiently by the cashier.Pointing at the small chalkboard, Minhyun was met with curious wide eyes and a tilt of the customer’s head. 

 

“Can I try this? It sounds interesting,” the client asked his mouth curling into a slight smile. Returning the smile with his own, Minhyun gave the other a short form to fill out just asking his name and some ‘get to know you’ questions. Staring at the scribbling, Minhyun could pick out that the other’s name was Yoon Jisung. 

 

“Thank you Jisung-ssi,” Minhyun said as he took the form back to put into his book while Jisung only broke into a small goofy smirk. 

“I am curious to see how you judge me. I’m not quite an open book,” Jisung paused to glance at Minhyun’s nametag, “Minhyun-ssi.” Minhyun chuckled softly glancing at Jisung who stood with his arms crossed playfully. Jisung held his nose a bit high as if he was challenging the barista. 

 

“Would you like a shot of vanilla in your iced coffee? I think you like sweet things,” Minhyun asked politely as Jisung blinked softly breaking his defensive stance. Behind the strong front, Minhyun sensed Jisung was actually just a playful person. He found it cute how Jisung could easily break from his judgemental state when he nodded in favour of the shots of vanilla. 

 

“Two please. Straight coffee is too bitter,” Jisung started his small rant about black coffee and how even though the ice watered down the bitterness, the coffee was still strong for him. Pumping out the two shots as requested, Minhyun couldn’t help but understand Jisung’s complaints and their conversation progressed naturally. Despite his slightly childish defensive beginning, Jisung was revealed to be a few years older than Minhyun. He was studying acting hoping he could get a role soon. However, this year he was focussing on some practical core subjects so he could have a backup if the acting was unsuccessful. As the conversation continued, Minhyun noticed that Jisung enjoyed talking a lot as he felt the time for him to make the coffee was much too short for all of Jisung’s opinions on random things. He regretted cutting off Jisung’s thoughts as he slid the iced coffee to the client across the counter. 

 

“So how is this supposed to represent my mood?” Jisung asked as he held the coffee up taking a sip then shuffling to the side counter adding one dump of sugar then another. Surprised by the amount of sugar the other could intake, Minhyun paused for a second before clearing his throat to start his explanation. 

 

“Well I think iced Americanos represent everyone on the first meeting. Cold because they don’t show their true self yet but the few shots of espresso show the small amount of personality they show. Also, with what you added on, it shows a little bit more to me what you enjoy in your drink,” Minhyun stated as Jisung sipped more on his drink using both hands in his sleeves around the plastic cup as it was cold for the other. The customer nodded softly processing Minhyun’s symbolism in the simple cup with a pouty lips making Minhyun let out a shaky laugh. 

 

“It sounds weird right? It’s just the way I think sometimes,” he commented quietly rubbing his neck as Jisung shook his head while  pulling away from his drink. 

 

“No it’s fine! I think it’s a very unique way to put it. I like it,” Jisung assured making Minhyun break out in a bright eye smile. The two continued to talk until Jisung finished his coffee and more customers filed in making Minhyun feel a bit disappointed as he wanted to talk more to the interesting character. Jisung already gave him a friendly first impression as he gave him a reassuring comment despite his confused expression at Minhyun’s explanation. 

 

“I’ll be back! I can’t wait for the next drink!” Jisung called out as Minhyun was mopping the floors. The taller waved to Jisung who plugged his headphones in then set off to the library he mentioned he was going to. After Minhyun finished cleaning, he took out his log of customer that he kept so he could remember what they liked. With a grin, he started writing Jisung’s page adding a cute comment which he underlined once:

 

For Yoon Jisung, add lots of sugar! 

~~He’s really sweet~~

He likes sweet things. 

 

—

 

Mocha (Whipped cream + Steamed Milk + Chocolate Syrup + Espresso)

 

An adult hot chocolate. That’s what Minhyun defined a mocha as it was supposedly similar to hot chocolate and coffee mixed together. In the case of Yoon Jisung, he was a kid and an adult mixed together. His small stature and his big actions made him seem about the same age or younger than Minhyun himself. The barista was still surprised that the other was a whole four years older than him. 

 

What makes Minhyun serve Jisung a mocha that day wasn’t completely influenced by his mood but rather his interactions with his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend. 

 

“Did you see what I did the other day to that kid’s giraffe? The legs were all twisted,”  Daniel boasted in his cute husky voice to Seongwu, the roommate, who only snickered and twisted his arms in the air imitating what apparently the toy looked like. 

 

“I rode the other giraffe. It was pretty cute seeing the kids react to my safari cowboy impersonation,” Seongwu added while his boyfriend’s broad shoulders bounced up and down in a fit of giggles. 

 

“I am  _ never _ bringing you two to volunteering again. You know how much I had to sacrifice to bring in those animal toys! The giraffes are my favourites and you two messed them up so badly!” Jisung scolded as he got to the counter. Minhyun noticed as Jisung’s pretty pink lips formed a small pout as he turned to him. He chuckled to himself as the eldest stepped back in surprised and waddled in his spot like a penguin clearing his throat to talk to him. 

 

“Nice to see you again Minhyun-ssi. I was waiting for my next opportunity for the Mood Drink program think,” Jisung greeted with a bright expression. The barista straightened his back at the gleeful greeting feeling relieved that Jisung was anticipating seeing him again. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again Jisung-ssi. I’ll prepare your drink soon but may I take the order of your two friends in the back?” Minhyun asked politely while the two were playing around with eachother’s feet. Jisung turned to ask them opening his mouth then shaking his head muttering as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“My silly roommate will probably just latte and the other a hot chocolate. Children,” Jisung ordered while Minhyun let out another hearty laugh. Pulling out his card, Jisung paid for the three shooing the jittery couple to a table while he lingered around the counter to talk to Minhyun. As Minhyun was taking out the cups, he observed the other lifting up on his tippy toes to peek at him making him smile into himself. 

 

“So what kind of volunteering were you talking about?” Minhyun asked breaking the ice as Jisung snapped out of his staring. 

 

“Oh! I volunteer at a local daycare as my program requires me to fulfill some child work but I like children anyways so it’s a win-win! I should have lots of experience from taking care of those two over there,” Jisung replied while kicking his foot in the lovey-dovey couple’s direction. Nodding as he prepared the drink, Minhyun listened as Jisung complained more about how the two were always so childish (“That ash brown haired one is Kang Choding Kang Choding!”) and boasted his childcare taking skills. 

 

“You see, I make a mean elephant. I mean not a scary elephant but like a sound pretty realistic? Wanna see?” Jisung corrrected himself as Minhyun was pouring the mixture into his customer’s cup. After he was finished, he put down the equipment and watched as Jisung put his arm across his body and used his other limb to grab his nose. Moving up and down, Jisung made a loud brrrRRR sound about two times before he realized the whole cafe could hear him. Putting his arms down quickly, Jisung scratched his head a few times as Minhyun clapped for him a few times and the snickers of Jisung’s colleagues could be heard a few tables down. Despite the embarrassing moment, Jisung still presented the best smile showing off his gleaming pearly whites. To Minhyun, he was blinded for a moment by a pure angel’s smile making his heart flutter and warm up. 

 

“How was it? I think I’ve realized why I get weird stares from the children now…” Jisung started as his eyes wandered to the coffee cup which Minhyun slid on the counter. “Oh! It’s ready.” Distracting himself with the drink, he blew on it a few times before asking Minhyun of the contents. 

 

“It’s a mocha. Since you seem a bit childishly honest but still mature?” Minhyun explained while Jisung raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mean childish in a bad way! I mean a...cute way?” At the sudden compliment, Jisung’s cheeks went slightly rosy as he sipped the top getting whipped cream on his upper lip. Oh how Minhyun had the urge to swipe the white foam off with his thumb but the chance went away as Jisung rubbed it off with the back of his hand. 

 

“Mmm surprisingly sweet because of the whipped cream? If I am honest today, can I let you in on a secret Minhyun-ssi?” Jisung asked as he swirled the drink with stir stick. Minhyun stopped the process of making the next drinks to lean slightly forward so Jisung could whisper in his ear. 

 

“I actually don’t drink coffee. It’s too bitter,” Jisung confessed as Minhyun moved back with slightly wide eyes. He noted that his drink choice today was a little bit of a miss but Jisung still seemed to enjoy it sipping it as Minhyun finished on the other two drinks. As the conversation continued, Minhyun made a mental note to himself to add to the log. 

 

Yoon Jisung doesn’t drink coffee. 

It’s too bitter for him!  ~~ He’s too sweet for it.  ~~

(Good thing we sell more than just bitter coffee). 

 

—

 

Butterfly pea tea 

 

Ever since Jisung confessed that he isn’t much of a coffee drinker, Minhyun had studied up on teas to serve instead. It was fascinating to read about their health benefits and all the plants the leaves were collected from. Some beautiful flowers were made into teas like the butterfly pea flower with its dark blue violet hue. Minhyun made it a mission in his mind to collect the flowers and paste them in his log whenever he made them. 

 

Speaking of studying, the day Minhyun got to serve butterfly pea tea was when Jisung waddled in the cafe ready to study. Seeing the familiar short figure push through the door with his back made Minhyun’s face brighten. Jisung held a two books to his chest as he approached the counter with a grin. 

 

“You came late today Jisung hyung,” Minhyun greeted cautiously as it was his first time using the more casual term with the other. 

 

“Yeah I had to do some studying and the couple are making too much noise today. What’s the best spot to study in here?” Jisung asked softly while shifting back and forth on his feet. Rubbing his chin for a moment, Minhyun snapped his fingers. 

 

“Follow me.” Going around the counter, Minhyun told one of the other workers to cover while he led Jisung near the back. Following close by, Minhyun could feel how close Jisung was by the warm breath lingering on his back. Grinning secretly to himself, Minhyun led Jisung up the stairs chuckling when he heard Jisung’s little exclaims of amazement. 

 

“I didn’t know there was an upstairs! It looks so cozy up here,” Jisung commented as he looked around in awe. There were small sofas for groups, bookshelves filled with comics and novels and the highlight of the room: beanbags with outlets and little desk. The spaces with the beanbags were a prime individual study area that Minhyun had designed himself. 

 

“This is the quietest space of the bean bag cubicles,” Minhyun suggested pointing out one with a yellow bean bag in the corner. Scuttling over to the seat, Jisung planted himself down moving side to side to get cozy. 

 

“It’s really soft!” Jisung mentioned bouncy lightly on the bag making Minhyun lean on the bookshelf beside his chin on a shelf to watch the older spread out his study materials. He noticed all the cute stationary while Jisung began to check his pencils for lead getting distracted by the cute bobble animals he had on top. 

 

“Cute right?” Jisung asked to Minhyun squeezed a rubber duck on one of his pens. Nodding Minhyun reached over to pat Jisung’s head causing the other to make a face. 

 

“I’ll be back with your drink for today,” Minhyun told Jisung before leaving the other with a shy expression. Minhyun glanced back one time before he went downstairs. Watching with caring eyes, he couldn’t break the smile on his lips as Jisung pouted and leaned on the table to study. When Minhyun came back with the special tea, Jisung let out a yawn stretching his arms. 

 

“Boring?” Minhyun asked while placing the mug on the table. Nodding a few times, Jisung held the cup in his sweater paws for the warmth looking curious at the indigo coloured tea. 

 

“Yeah all these terms are so difficult…” Jisung complained while sipping the tea blowing softly as Minhyun took a seat in front of him. 

 

“Well this tea enhances your memory according to the internet,” Minhyun informed while Jisung raised his eyebrows gulping down more sips stopping only when the hot water was burning his throat. Chuckling from the eagerness, Minhyun couldn’t help but pat Jisung’s head again. “What are you studying?” 

 

“It’s a driving book...I’m already this old and I don’t have a license….” Jisung confessed quietly as Minhyun glanced up at his embarrassed expression. Shaking his head quickly he assured that it was okay not to have license. 

 

“I have my license. May I help you?” He asked with eager eyes that made Jisung chuckle and nod folding his arms so he can lay his head on them while Minhyun scanned the pages. The rest of the evening was spent with Minhyun reading out the terms that were important. 

 

“And this means the left lane…” As Minhyun trailed off, he heard a soft snore coming from the other. Looking down, he spotted Jisung snoozing in on his arms. Leaning so he was eye level with Jisung, Minhyun examined the handsome face up close. Jisung must’ve been tired as he was fast asleep not shifting a bit when Minhyun positioned his phone in front of his face. Although he felt guilty for invading his privacy, Minhyun snapped a picture but forgot to turn off the sound. Hiding his phone quickly as Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, Minhyun played it innocent as Jisung rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. 

 

“Ah I fell asleep…” Jisung whined obviously still sleepy while leaning on the bean bag. 

 

“That’s okay. We went through many terms today…” Minhyun patted his shoulder while Jisung beamed nodding a lot. He helped Jisung put his belongings in his bag making sure not to miss any of the animal pens he had. 

 

“I really hope the tea works. Thank you for also helping me Minhyun,” Jisung told the other when they got up. Nodding a lot, Minhyun could feel his heartbeat a bit faster at how Jisung held his books and bag peering up so gleefully at him. It was the purest smile he had ever seen. He walked Jisung downstairs even to the door regrettably. 

 

“Be careful it’s dark now,” Minhyun mentioned while Jisung nodded saying that he was old enough to protect himself. As Jisung waved goodbye, Minhyun gripped a piece of paper in his hands hesitating to give it. It wasn’t until Jisung turned away that he called him back again. Running up to him, heart pounding in his ears, Minhyun gave the small purple colour paper to the other. 

 

“I-If you have any more questions about driving, text me!” Minhyun told Jisung behind red cheeks. Glancing at the neatly folded paper, Jisung gave him another one of his angelic smiles before leaving towards his apartment. Watching Jisung’s figure disappear made Minhyun let out a breath of relief and happiness from the events of the day. Before Minhyun went to clean for the day, as usual he wrote his note to himself. 

 

I hope the pretty butterfly pea tea will make Yoon Jisung remember me. 

 

—

 

Honey Ginger Tea 

 

One of the classic get well soon teas was the honey ginger tea. As the weather was getting colder, Minhyun ordered lots of honey for the multiple amount of teas. He usually had to switch out a coffee for a tea for his customers. To make them feel just a bit better, he usually left a note on the cup. 

 

“Feel better!” “Stay warm!” “Get lots of rest!” were the usual messages on the cups since it was the most support he could give. Except for Yoon Jisung, he wanted to write so much more. That day he didn’t actually get to see Yoon Jisung. Instead, his roommate Seongwu came down instead. 

 

“Jisung hyung  insisted on getting a tea from you today but he’s deadly sick in bed right now,” Seongwu started while Minhyun’s expression turned to concern, “he has been agonizing about his upcoming driving tests too.” 

Remembering Seongwu’s words, Minhyun scribbled a note as neat and fast as he could because he could tell the other was growing impatient. Pouring the tea in a bright yellow cup, he handed it to Seongwu telling him not to drop the paper!

 

Seongwu headed back to the room quick speeding as he couldn’t let the tea grow cold and he didn’t want to miss his date with Daniel. Therefore, he rushed to the apartment placing the steaming cup by the caterpillar version on Jisung all bundled in his blankets. 

 

“Minhyun also passed along this. He said he always gives these out when he gives these teas out.” Peeking his arm out of his cocoon of blankets, Jisung took the note scanning the contents with a sniffly smile. 

 

Get well soon! Don’t forget to study! You’ll do great! Keep all your positivitea! 

(Sorry that was a bad joke.)

Just get well soon and see you next time! 

~~ I miss you.  ~~

 

—

 

Rosella tea & Hot chocolate

Jisung’s sickness lasted him such a long time that the next healthy time Minhyun saw him was the day of his driving test. Of course they had texted but it was on and off due to Jisung’s condition. However, he was recharged and ready the day of his driving test. However, he was visibly nervous. Even before Jisung rushed into the cafe, Minhyun had gotten streams of messages asking about the questions on the test accompanied by multiple emoticons expressing his nervousness. 

 

“You’ll do great,” Minhyun said first while taking out the red flowers for the tea. Jisung only bit his lip for once lost for words. While Minhyun prepared the tea, he could overhear Jisung calling Seongwu, who had his license also, asking for more test questions. As Jisung was distracted with the conversation cutely asking for words of encouragement, Minhyun walked around the counter placing the prepared tea on his side. Just as Jisung finished his call, Minhyun opened his arms causing the older to walk in the embrace shyly. Squeezing him tightly, Minhyun whispered some tips and encouraging words although he didn't want to let go. However, he knew jisung would be late for the test soon and gave him his tea walking him to the door once again. 

 

“I searched online and rosella tea helps with anxiety! You can do it!” Minhyun shouted as Jisung was off. The older couldn't help but smile at Minhyun’s kindness blowing quickly so he could drink the tea while he ran off. 

 

This was the first time Minhyun saw Jisung two times in a day. It was around closing time and Minhyun was mopping the floors when Jisung walked in shoulders down and head low. Recognizing the gloomy figure, Minhyun immediately went up to him wrapping his arms lightly. 

 

“I failed…” Jisung revealed with a soft laugh. Although he was laughing, Minhyun could tell he was still down. 

 

“Wait upstairs. I'll make you something that'll make you feel better.” Nodding a lot, Jisung made his way to the stairs his head still low and mumbling some encouragement to himself. As Minhyun watched the small frame trudge up the stairs, he prepared a sweet surprise hoping to crack a genuine smile. Despite noticing how strong Jisung was for still trying to cheer up by himself, Minhyun knew he needed just a bit of reassurance. With the last layer of whipped cream and marshmallows, Minhyun went up the stairs to find Jisung in the cozy bean bag area. This time, he saw he pulled another bean bag beside making the taller bite back a smile as he noticed the other really wanted his comforting. 

 

“T-The bean bag wouldn’t fit the other way,” Jisung said as an excuse while Minhyun only accepted it handing him the warm steaming cup of hot chocolate. Smiling brightly, Jisung blew on it softly so he could watch the marshmallows float around in pure joy before taking a sip. 

 

“Do you want to listen to some music? It’ll help you feel better,” Minhyun asked as he offered the other one of his earbuds. Blinking, Jisung could only nod while accepting the offer. The two shuffled closer as the cord wasn’t very long huddling close as Minhyun scrolled through some songs. “I like playing this song when I need healing.” 

 

Minhyun played Give Love by Akdong Musician for a light bubbly atmosphere and glanced at Jisung for his reaction. Thankfully, he was happily bobbing his head to the music his eyes turning into a bright eyed mile. He even waved his hands side to side after putting down his hot chocolate making Minhyun unconsciously copy him. Although the song was short, Minhyun saw Jisung’s mood lift breaking into the pure smile he always fell for. 

 

“I have a confession,” Jisung suddenly spoke up as the playlist continued and he held his hot chocolate close again. Minhyun could feel his heart jump out of his chest as he turned with wide eyes to Jisung. Was he confessing…? “The real reason I was so nervous for the driving test was that when I was young...I had an accident that left me hospitalized. It took a lot of courage for me to try driving.” Hearing Jisung’s story, Minhyun relaxed but also wrapped his arm around Jisung’s shoulders in a comforting hug. 

 

“I’m proud of you. It does take a lot of courage to try again,” Minhyun added while Jisung shyly sipped on his hot chocolate. Minhyun noticed when Jisung got shy he redirected himself to doing different things. It was adorable how Jisung was suddenly quiet compared to his boisterous self and it made Minhyun hug him closer enjoying their small moment of intimacy. Once they got a little uncomfortable, Jisung reached forward to put his cup down again while Minhyun noticed a line of whipped cream over his lip. Pulling up his sleeve, he kept his gaze on Jisung’s lips reaching in to wipe the line until he was interrupted by Jisung’s own hand wiping it with the back of his sleeve. 

 

“W-Were you trying to wipe that? Sorry…” Jisung mumbled with rosy red cheeks while Minhyun mirrored his reaction scratching his head. 

 

“Y-yeah it’s fine,” Minhyun stuttered back. The two sat hiding their faces from each other for a good minute before Minhyun could hear the faint cry from his sister to hurry and close up the shop already. Heart racing, Minhyun took the chance turning his head and pecking Jisung quickly on the cheek. 

 

“I have to go clean up a bit. Y-You can stay for as long as you want,” Minhyun explained hurriedly while getting up. 

 

“I-I should go too! I’m just in the way of your cleaning,” Jisung reasoned while Minhyun only nodded sadly. He wondered if he took it too far for the kiss as Jisung sucked down the hot chocolate and gathered up quickly. They paid eachother quick goodbyes and Jisung went down first while Minhyun went to the window to watch him leave. Instead of seeing Jisung scurry quickly away embarrassed, he broke into a cheerful laugh leaning on the window sill. Jisung’s shoulders shook up and down out as he walked and Minhyun could hear the faint shout of ‘success’ as his crush walked home. 

 

—

 

Beer + Soju

 

Although Minhyun felt their feelings were confirmed, the two still haven’t out right said the three most important words: I like you. However, everyone around them could tell they have heart eyes for each other. They just didn’t know the perfect moment to tell each other. 

 

“You know Minhyun, it would be great if you joined us in drinking tonight,” Seongwu suggested as the three visited the cafe. It was a routine for Jisung every morning to see Minhyun always greeting him brightly. But not that Seongwu just made the suggestion, Minhyun could see Jisung swatting Seongwu saying that Minhyun must be busy but the taller shook his head lightly. 

 

“My sister is free tonight. I deserve a break anyways.”...and with those words were how Minhyun ended up in front of Daniel’s apartment door with a case of soju under his arms. Truthfully, Minhyun wasn’t much of a drinker but enjoyed the atmosphere of being with other people. When he knocked on the door, a person he’d never seened opened with a huge grin. 

 

“You must be Minhyun. I’m Jaehwan, Kang Daniel’s roommate. Dinner just started,” Jaehwan introduced while Minhyun stepped in. 

“Where do I put this?” 

 

“I’ll take that….woohoo! Minhyun brought some flavoured soju!” Jaehwan exclaimed happily while Minhyun filed in chuckling. He was met with the smell of meat and chatter of a small group of friends. Immediately, he took the seat next to Jisung as he was the most comfortable. 

 

“You made it!” Jisung exclaimed as he patted his shoulder. Minhyun noticed Jisung already had red cheeks and looked at the beer bottle at his side. Chuckling, Minhyun nodded as he made some wraps for Jisung stuffing them in the other’s mouth hoping to sober him up a bit. The two laughed as Jisung ate happily returning the favour by making Minhyun a wrap also. 

 

“Are you two a couple?” Turning wide eyed, Minhyun began to shake his head. 

 

“Not yet! I just haven’t thought of a way to confess yet!” Jisung blurted out making the table go quiet. Minhyun now turned his head towards Jisung who was visibly drunk and just giggling to himself. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked everyone even the friend Sungwoon next to him who just facepalmed. 

 

“No more soju or beer for you-” 

 

“But Sungwoon I haven’t tried the grape one! Maybe it’ll taste like-” 

 

“No it won’t taste like wine just because of the grapes. Just water for you.” Pouting, Jisung held the cup of water Sungwoon gave to him as the attention directed to Seongwu who was quickly attempting to change the subject. The conversation continued between everyone but Minhyun couldn’t ignore the words that sprung from Jisung’s mouth. He could only smile to himself as Jisung had the same feelings he did and pulled Jisung closer. The older was getting sleepy burying his face into Minhyun’s sweater. 

 

“I think you should take him home. I’m staying over here tonight,” Seongwu mentioned near the end of the dinner checking on Jisung’s state. By now, the eldest was laying in Minhyun’s lap fast asleep and everyone had to help hoist Jisung up to put on Minhyun’s back. 

 

“You didn’t drink right?” Daniel asked worriedly while checking on his best friend. 

 

“Yeah I don’t really drink. Thanks for the food,” Minhyun mentioned before he left bumping Jisung up one more time so they could easily get to his car. Contently, he waited in the elevator listening to Jisung’s light sleep talking about animals. 

 

“I think a good date with Minhyun would be to the zoo.... Hwang Minhyun is so boyfriend material…” JIisung began to mumble making Minhyun only grin more to himself. He made a mental note to himself while he held the other tight in the elevator. 

 

When Yoon Jisung gets drunk, he reveals all his feelings. 

Maybe I should reveal mine too. 

I’m drunk on Jisung. 

 

—

 

Fruit Juice 

 

The next morning (or should he say afternoon) Jisung trudged into the cafe wearing a hoodie and sweats. It wasn’t the most appealing outfit he could wear for Minhyun but he at least wanted to see him after last night’s drinking fiasco. When Minhyun saw him with his hair sticking out, he only laughed softly already making his drink. 

 

“Good morning Minhyun…”

 

“It’s 1pm hyung.” Jisung checked his watch embarrassedly cursing himself for sleeping in so late. Luckily, he beat the cafe lunch rush and had Minhyun to himself to ask the happenings of last night. He had a vague memory of downing two beers before Minhyun even arrived worrying that Minhyun wouldn’t come at all. 

 

“So...what are you making today?” Jisung asked while peeking over the counter. 

 

“Fruit juice. It’s apparently good for hangovers?” Minhyun replied while Jisung only pouted as the barista knew how much he drank last night. Huffing, Jisung put his his hands in his hoodie pockets hiding a bit as he didn’t look very good today. 

 

“Say… did I do anything weird yesterday?” Jisung asked while glancing between his phone and Minhyun capping off the juice. 

 

“You said a few things but it’s fine,” Minhyun replied sliding the juice over. 

 

“What did I say?!” Jisung exclaimed while thanking for the juice and sipping it while Minhyun bit his lips picking the words to say. 

 

“Well you kind of confessed you liked me… just didn’t know how to say it…” Jisung almost spit out his juice covering his mouth with his hand as a visible pink appeared on his cheeks. Before Jisung could look away and shift the conversation, Minhyun reached out to cup his cheeks. Rubbing the rose colour with his the pad of his thumbs, he stared lovingly in Jisung’s eyes. 

 

“I like you too Jisung.” With those words, Minhyun finally leaned in pressing his lips to Jisung’s who melted in the kiss closing his eyes and accepting the warm feeling from Minhyun’s lips. It was a quick confession but all their feelings were finally settled. Pulling away, Minhyun looked at Jisung feeling guilty for the sudden kiss about to apologize but he didn’t need to. As always, Jisung had his bright smile plastered on his face. 

 

—

 

Grapefruit Ade 

 

Stuffing his hands in his jacket, Minhyun waited at the bus stop peering back and forth. Jisung was late and the last bus of the hour that went to the zoo was coming soon. If Jisung didn’t come soon, they’d miss the penguin show they were raving to watch. 

 

“I should’ve taken my car,” Minhyun mumbled to himself sighing at his own mistake. Jisung told him not to waste gas and it would be much cheaper to take the hourly bus. Shifting on both feet, Minhyun checked his watch again sighing as he could see the bus pulling in from the distance. 

 

“Minhyun! Minhyun I’m here!” Turning around quickly, he saw his boyfriend rushing up towards him his arms stretch out cutely not to drop a light pink coloured drink. Luckily, he made it in time panting as the bus just stopped at the spot and the couple climbed in heading towards the back for a two seater. 

 

“I’m sorry I took so long! I had to pick up this and every cafe I went to said it wasn’t the right season to buy it…” Jisung explained between breaths while Minhyun held him close. Peering at the drink, Minhyun’s lips curved upwards. 

 

“Grapefruit ade!” 

 

“Yeah! It’s your favourite right?” Jisung asked while offering the straw. The taller leaned in taking a sip while nodding. He then planted a kiss on Jisung’s cheek thanking him for the sweet drink. Contently, Jisung leaned his head on his shoulder as he gazed outside commenting on random things that passed the window. For Minhyun, he kept sipping the drink glancing between the lessening  pink liquid and his lover. He got drink his favourite drink with his favourite person. It was the best sip he ever tasted.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked my contribution to the rare hwangsung/minsung ship! Feel free to comment and thank you for reading! Thanks also to the admin for holding this event~


End file.
